Wrestle Kingdom 13 Promos (FanFiction Edition)
by jepoy.guinanao
Summary: The crossovers of cartton characters featuring NJPW Superstars in the most Tokyo Dome Main Event on January 4th Wrestle Kingdom 13 in tokyo dome here are the commercials in fanfiction


12 days of 2018 (NJPW Style)

Sung by: The Disney Jr All Stars

(Isabella)

 **it's the 1st of 2018 NJPW Style,**

a Main event at the tokyo dome.

(Sofia)

 **the 2nd of 2018 NJPW Style,**

Golden Lovers Reunited

(Isabella)

and a Main event at the tokyo Dome.

(Prince James)

 **the 3rd of 2018 NJPW Style,**

ZSJ's Tap Out!

(Sofia)

Golden Lovers Reunited

(Isabella)

and a Main event at the tokyo Dome.

(Princess Vivian)

 **the 4th of 2018 NJPW Style,**

That's my V11's

(Prince James)

ZSJ's Tap Out!

(Sofia)

Golden Lovers Reunited

(Isabella)

and a Main event at the tokyo Dome.

(Prince Khalid)

 **The 5th of 2018 NJPW Style,**

Bullet Club's get Feud! (Cody Sucks!)

(Princess Vivian)

That's my V11's

(Prince James)

ZSJ's Tap Out!

(Sofia)

Golden Lovers Reunited

(Isabella)

and a Main event at the tokyo Dome.

(Vampirina)

 **The 6th of 2018 NJPW Style,**

Y2J wins the title

(Prince Khalid)

Bullet Club's get Feud! (I Like Kenny Omega!)

(Princess Vivian)

That's my V11's

(Prince James)

ZSJ's Tap Out!

(Sofia)

Golden Lovers Reunited

(Isabella)

and a Main event at the tokyo Dome.

(King Roland II)

 **The 7th of 2018 NJPW Style**

Cody vs. Kenny Omega

(Vampirina)

Y2J wins the title

(Prince Khalid)

Bullet Club's get Feud! (Bang!)

(Princess Vivian)

That's my V11's

(Prince James)

ZSJ's Tap Out!

(Sofia)

Golden Lovers Reunited

(Isabella)

and a Main event at the tokyo Dome.

(Lambie)

 **The 8th of 2018 NJPW Style**

Tanahashi 3rd G1 Wins

(King Roland II)

Cody vs. Omega

(Vampirina)

Y2J wins the title

(Prince Khalid)

Bullet Club's get Feud! (OG's Beware!)

(Princess Vivian)

That's my V11's

(Prince James)

ZSJ's Tap Out!

(Sofia)

Golden Lovers Reunited

(Isabella)

and a Main event at the tokyo Dome.

(Queen Miranda)

 **The 9th of 2018 NJPW Style**

Gedo Betrayed Okada... (Princess Amber: With Jay White?!)

(Lambie)

Tanahashi 3rd G1 Wins

(King Roland II)

Cody vs. Omega

(Vampirina)

Y2J wins the title

(Prince Khalid)

Bullet Club's get Feud! (It's The OG's)

(Princess Vivian)

That's my V11's

(Prince James)

ZSJ's Tap Out!

(Sofia)

Golden Lovers Reunited

(Isabella)

and a Main event at the tokyo Dome.

(Princess Amber)

 **it's the 10th of 2018 NJPW Style**

Bullet Club OG's...(Baileywick: with L.I.J Shingo!)

(Queen Miranda)

Gedo Betrayed Okada... (Princess Amber: With Jay White?!)

(Lambie)

Tanahashi 3rd G1 Wins

(King Roland II)

Cody vs. Omega

(Vampirina)

Y2J wins the title

(Prince Khalid)

Bullet Club's get Feud! (It's The OG's)

(Princess Vivian)

That's my V11's

(Prince James)

ZSJ's Tap Out!

(Sofia)

Golden Lovers Reunited

(Isabella)

and a Main event at the tokyo Dome.

(Vanellope)

 **it's the 11th of 2018 NJPW Style**

Tanahashi saves Okada...(Baileywick: with Roppongi 3k!)

(Princess Amber)

Bullet Club OG's...(Baileywick: with L.I.J Shingo!)

(Queen Miranda)

Gedo Betrayed Okada... (Princess Amber: With Jay White?!)

(Lambie)

Tanahashi 3rd G1 Wins

(King Roland II)

Cody vs. Omega

(Vampirina)

Y2J wins the title

(Prince Khalid)

Bullet Club's get Feud! (Not OG's)

(Princess Vivian)

That's my V11's

(Prince James)

ZSJ's Tap Out!

(Sofia)

Golden Lovers Reunited

(Isabella)

and a Main event at the tokyo Dome.

(Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy)

 **it's the 12th of 2018 NJPW Style**

L.I.J wins the Tag League! (With EVIL and Sanada)

(Vanellope)

Tanahashi saves Okada...(Baileywick: with Roppongi 3k!)

(Princess Amber)

Bullet Club OG's...(Baileywick: with L.I.J Shingo!)

(Queen Miranda)

Gedo Betrayed Okada... (Princess Amber: With Jay White?!)

(Lambie)

Tanahashi 3rd G1 Wins

(King Roland II)

Cody vs. Omega

(Vampirina)

Y2J wins the title

(Prince Khalid)

Bullet Club's get Feud! (Not OG's)

(Princess Vivian)

That's my V11's

(Prince James)

ZSJ's Tap Out!

(Sofia)

Golden Lovers Reunited

(All)

and a Main event at the tokyo Dome!

(Vanellope)

Good-bye and Good Night...BANG!

 **Kevin Kelly (Speaking):**

 **~Bang Dream! Girls Band Party!~ presents**

 **Wrestle Kingdom 13 In Tokyo Dome**

 **January 4th LIVE! on**


End file.
